The invention relates to a method for operating a dishwasher, in particular a household dishwasher.
Dishwashers with what are known as sorption drying systems for exothermic drying of cleaned items are known from DE 103 53 774 A1, DE 103 53 775 A1 and DE 10 2005 004 096 A1. Herein, to dry washed items moist air from the interior of the dishwasher, which serves as the washing tank, is conveyed by means of a fan in a “drying” sub-program step of the respective dishwasher wash program through a sorption container, and moisture is removed by the reversibly dehydratable drying material in the sorption container from the air that has passed through it. The reversibly dehydratable drying material is heated to very high temperatures for regeneration, i.e. desorption of the drying material. Water stored in this drying material consequently exits as hot water vapor and is conveyed by an air flow generated by means of the fan into the washing tank. Liquid and/or dishes in the washing tank as well as the air therein may be heated as a result. A sorption drying system of this kind has proven to be very advantageous for drying dishes quietly and in an energy-saving manner.